With the development of LCD technology, the production of large-size liquid-crystal-display televisions (LCD TV) and modules has become a trend. In large-size backlight modules, due to the relatively large size, backlight backplanes are hard to be subjected to one-step punch forming, so that two or more sets of moulds are usually adopted for the punch forming of a plurality of accessories to complete assembly. In addition, due to the relatively large weight of the large-size LCD modules, the splicing mode of the backplanes is particularly important and directly affects the reliability and the economy of the backplanes.
Therefore, it's necessary to provide a splicing backplane for a backlight module, having the advantages of simple structure, easy assembly and steady support.